Ajiou no Arekuruu
by Echo195
Summary: Raven loses control, and nearly kills Beast Boy. In his near death moments, he realizes he loves her. What will come of this? BBxRaven pairings CHAPTER THREE ROUGH DRAFT IS NOW UP!
1. Ajiou no Arekuruu Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok, my first ever fanfic! All right, first off, thanks to Koujaku and A.N.D for all their help! There is some blood in this chapter, but nothing too gory. The title is Japanese. It means Love and Fury. It's pronounced Ai joo no Are (think Ares) kur ooh.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Are you not supposed to apologize after stepping on someone's foot?," asked Starfire as Raven was trying to meditate in the living room. "Or maybe Beast Boy did not realize he had stepped on my foot?," wondered Starfire aloud.  
  
"Star, do you mind?," asked Raven.  
  
"Mind what?," replied Star.  
  
"I am TRYING to meditate," answered Raven, managing to put emphasis on her words, without abandoning her regular monotone.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry. But he really should have-," Star was cut off.  
  
"Starfire, I NEED to meditate. I've been putting it off, now, shut up or get out NOW," shouted Raven.  
  
"But Raven-," Star was interrupted again.  
  
Raven sighed, "Star, I told you to get out. Now do it, or I will force you out. Violently," Raven said in a scarily quiet voice.  
  
"Raven, I only-," Star stopped when she saw Raven's fists start to be surrounded by a dark glow. She quickly fled, knowing that Raven could easily overpower her.  
  
'Great, now I can't concentrate," thought Raven, 'Maybe I'll just go and read a book in the living room'.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Raven was laying on the couch reading a book as Cyborg walked by carrying a big barrel labeled "Cooking Oil".  
  
"Cyborg, what are you doing?," asked Raven.  
  
"Well, you see, Beast Boy- woah, wa whoops!," Said Cyborg as he spilled some oil, slipped, and dumped the entire barrel on Raven.  
  
"Oh, sorry Raven, here, let me help you dry-," said Cyborg as Raven glowed in a black aura, then it faded and she was completely dry.  
  
"Well, at least let me dry your book as off for you," insists Cyborg to Raven, grabbing the book. He pulled a blow dryer attachment out of a compartment somewhere and proceeded to start to dry Raven's book. Then it caught fire. Cyborg tried to extinguish it with his built in fire extinguisher, but since it was an oil fire, no dice.  
  
"Sorry about that," Cyborg said to Raven as the book blaze finally went out. "I think I'll just go get another barrel of oil now," said Cyborg as Raven's eye started twitching. Cyborg left rapidly after that.  
  
'That book is no longer printed...it was the last one on this continent. It was the last book in the series which I've been reading for 3 years, and I was on the last 50 pages', fumed Raven in her head.  
  
'Oh well, might as well go meditate', Raven mentally sighed.  
  
Raven walked to her room and began to meditate.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Two Hours later  
  
Raven was in her room, meditating. She had foolishly left the door open.  
  
Beast Boy was running at breakneck speed, yelling all the way, with Robin's birdarangs in hot pursuit (they're called that right?). Chasing after him was Robin, splattered with the remains of deep-fried tofu. Running after him screaming about octopuses and thrown tofu.  
  
While chasing Beast Boy, Robin mistakenly threw an exploding birdarang, which missed. And went straight into Raven's room. And landed in her bed. And exploded. When her bed exploded and caught fire, Robin stopped and pulled out a few capsules from somewhere and tossed them on the fire, which then went out in a poof of foam.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry about that Raven," said Robin sheepishly. "Beast Boy turned into an octopus and threw tons of fried tofu at me, and I just kinda lost it for a bit."  
  
"Get. Out. Now. Before. I. Pop. Your. Skull." Said Raven, her eye now twitching in maximum overdrive.  
  
'I guess I'll just go to bed before this day gets any worse. I'll have to sleep on the floor, I'll just make a pallet. But all my blankets and sheets were on my bed.' Her eye started twitching again. 'I guess I will just use my extra cloaks for bedding and blankets.' And with that she went to sleep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
Raven woke up to the sound of a door slamming. She got up and stretched, trying to relieve her sore back. On her door was a note explaining that Robin and Starfire had gone to dinner, Cyborg was seeing the newest sci-fi movie in the theaters, and Beast Boy was going to the health food store for more tofu. She wondered who it was who was home.  
  
As she was still getting the sleepies out of her eye, Beast Boy walked by carrying a big bag with the name "Jump City Health Food" on it. As he walked into Raven's room (she left the door open again...) he tripped on a power cord connected to a lamp on Raven's bedside table and fell forward, spilling the contents of his bag and pulling the lamp off the table, shattering it. Raven's eye started twitching.  
  
"YOU! Your responsible!," Raven shouted, her voice filled with anger, her eyes and fists glowing with black aura.  
  
She flew forward and tackled Beast Boy, her hands gripping his throat, squeezing, trying to force the life out. She was trying to strangle him, focusing her telekinetic powers on his throat, her knees pushing into his chest pushing his breath out. He started choking and coughing, his eyes wide with pain and fear. Beast Boy struggled but couldn't transform or get away.  
  
He coughed hard and a lot of blood was coming out of his mouth, getting all over Raven's hand and the floor, then went limp. As soon as he stopped struggling Raven snapped out of it, and stood up.  
  
She stared at her hands, which were covered in blood. She thought, 'Where did this all come from?' Then she looked down seeing Beast Boy soaked in blood, and bruises in the shape of fingers on his neck. Her fingers.  
  
"Wha...what have I done?" She asked out loud. 'I...I...I gotta get out of here,' she thought in a panic, her eyes darting all over the place, then noticed an open window and flew out of it.  
  
A few minutes later, Beast Boy started coughing up blood again and woke up. He got up, went to his room and changed clothes and then went to start cleaning up the blood in Raven's room, so no one would know she had lost control.  
  
Because in his near death moments...he realized he loved her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Athor's Notes: Please Review, it's what motivates me. Also lemme test something on you. (REVIEW! NOW!) See, it works, you always read and obey whatever is in parentheses. Oh and this story starts at roughly 4 pm, so she goes to sleep at about 6, and wakes up at 8. 


	2. Ajiou no Arekuruu Chapter 2

Authors Notes: To heck with authors notes, just Instant Message or E-mail me if you got questions. And review, please...I'm really feeling unmotivated...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
After Beast Boy finished cleaning up the blood in the corridor, he went to take a shower, and then changed into his regular outfit, with the addition of a turtleneck sweater to cover the   
  
bruising. He then set out to try and find Raven to let her know he was still alive. He transformed into a bloodhound and began tracking her scent. He followed her scent through out the   
  
city, and eventually came upon the tourist part of town, filled with hotels, gift shops, restaurants, and the kind of places that you usually find in those types of areas. He tracked her scent   
  
to a hotel and transformed into normal. He went in and continued to follow her scent as even in normal form he still had highly heightened senses. He followed her scent to the top floor,   
  
and at the end of the hallway the scent lead to room 18672 (it was an enormous hotel). He thought he heard sobbing inside. He knocked and heard an intake of breath. He saw someone   
  
peeking through the peep whole and then heard the sound of several locks being undone. The door opened and Raven's face peaked out. She had clearly been crying, her eyes were red,  
  
her breathing was a little irregular and there was streaks of moisture glistening on her face.  
  
"Beast Boy, your...alive?" asked Raven, disbelievingly.   
  
"Raven...first, can I come in? I don't think we should have this discussion in the open," asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Sure...come in, we need to talk," stated Raven shakily.  
  
"Apparently we do, more so than I thought," said Beast Boy, gesturing to a noose hanging from a light fixture.  
  
"I...I couldn't live with the belief that I had killed...one of my teammates...one of my best friends...one of my only friends," said Raven.  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Beast Boy, "I need to make you understand a few things."  
  
"First of all, I don't hate you, nor am I angry. I don't want you to feel guilty. I cleaned up the blood and none of the others know what happened, and if you want, I will keep it a secret and even take it to my grave, and if you want" said Beast Boy.  
  
"Why...why are you doing this?" asked Raven, "I nearly killed you, I was trying to kill you..."  
  
"First of all, I only passed out for a minute or two, and secondly, when I was close to...well...death, I had some revelations about my life...and I actually wanted to thank you for that," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Thank me? That must have been some revelation. Mind if I ask what it is?" asked Raven.  
  
'That I love you, for one thing,' thought Beast Boy. "And that I just said that aloud, and that I can't keep my mouth shut, and that it's *thump* fun *thump* to *thump* slam *thump* my  
  
*thump* head *thump* against *thump* the *thump* wall *thump* as *thump* hard *thump* as *thump* I *thump* can," said Beast Boy, starting to cough.  
  
He began coughing blood again, and ran to the sink. It stopped in a minute and he came back from the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry, I thought that had stopped all together," said Beast Boy.  
  
Raven was still in shock over his statement. "Love...?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Beast Boy, look what happened when I was just pissed off, love is a lot stronger emotion, and regardless of how I want to feel of you, I could Never return your affection."  
  
"First off, I don't believe that. Secondly, how do you 'want' to feel about me?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy, I don't know, I'm still really confused..." answered Raven, "How...when did you fall in Love with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure when it happened exactly, but I only realized it...Raven, I know your still dealing with the strangling me thing, but when you've had some time to think, we need to talk   
  
again. If you don't want to be around me you can stay here, I'll tell the others your staying at a hotel until you replace your bed. If you want though, you can have my bed, I'll sleep in the   
  
living room on the couch. I'll clean my room first," said Beast Boy.  
  
"I...I think it would be best if I stayed at the Tower," replied Raven.  
  
"Ok, I'll just tell the others you were looking for a new bed," answered Beast Boy, "now, can we take that noose down? It's making me nervous."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
One Hour Later  
  
Beast Boy had returned to the T Tower, Raven was still out "shopping".  
  
Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were in the living room watching tv.  
  
"Hey, Cy, wanna help me clean up my room?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"No, why would I wa-Wait a minute, why are you cleaning your room?," asked Cyborg suspiciously.  
  
"Raven and I were talking earlier, and she told me what happened today, and I felt indirectly responsible for each incident, so she's gonna sleep in my bed, and I'm gonna sleep in here on the  
  
couch," replied Beast Boy.  
  
"Like heck I'm cleaning up your junk," replied Cy.  
  
"Oh, how sweet," said Starfire, "Robin and I would be only too happy to assist you."  
  
Well, Robin didn't look too happy, but he'd do it any ways.  
  
"Thanks," said Beast Boy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Three Hours later  
  
After finally cleaning up Beast Boy's room, everyone went to bed, including Raven. Beast Boy had been sleeping on the couch but had woken up. He rubbed his eyes for a minute then grinned   
  
mischievously. He walked to his room where Raven was sleeping and transformed into a cute green kitty and climbed up on the bed. He then snuggled up to Raven, who, still asleep, laid an  
  
arm over him, pulling him closer. He purred in complete and total contentment and bliss.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Authors Notes: Probably the last Ans I'm gonna do...maybe. Any ways, I decided to end this chapter fluffily (that the right word?). Trying to show Koujaku that a serious story can have happy  
  
parts in it. Also, Please Review, I'm not gonna write up chapter 3 until I get ONE (1) more review. I have it all planned out so it should come out really quick once I get that review. 


	3. Ajiou no Arekuruu Chapter 3 ROUGH DRAFT

Around 2:30 a.m., Beast Boy woke up when he was pushed off the bed by a still sleeping Raven. Clutching his head where it had hit the bedside table, Beast Boy transformed into his normal form and sat down in a chair next to the bed. As he waited for the pain to subside, his eyes drifted to rest upon Raven's face. Her beautiful face, beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful everything.  
  
'She's beautiful when she's asleep,' thought Beast Boy to himself, 'then again, she's always beautiful.'  
  
(A.N: Yes, I have a thesaurus. I just couldn't find any words that I liked...)  
  
Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin when Raven's alarm clock started going off. His hand almost instantly shot out and slapped the snooze button. He stared anxiously at Raven, waiting for her to wake up, wondering what she would do to him when she found him here. Her eyes started to peek open, then shut again, going back to sleep. Beast Boy let out a silent sigh of relief. After he calmed down a bit, he took a glance at the clock.  
  
'6:30!? I've been sitting her for four hours, staring at Raven?', thought Beast Boy, 'Man...'  
  
He decided to not press his luck any further, and slipped out before she or any of the others woke up. He got up and opened the door just enough to slip out. He exited silently and slid the door  
  
shut behind him. He slumped against the door for a moment, taking a deep breath, then headed off towards the boy's showers to get ready for the day.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Raven's alarm went off again. She sat up straight as a bolt, her head turned to the side, eyes searching for Beast Boy.  
  
'Must have been a dream,' Raven thought disappointedly.  
  
'Disappointedly? I'm disappointed that Beast Boy didn't break into my room in the middle of the night while I was asleep to do who knows what?,' thought Raven.  
  
Before she could ponder upon this feeling any further, a knock came upon her door.  
  
"Raven?," asked Robin, "Don't forget that we've got a practice session in about 45 minutes."  
  
'Doi!,' thought Raven. She had forgotten. She hurried to get ready.  
  
Forty-Five minutes later  
  
The Titans were assembled in a flat grassy area of the Titan Island.  
  
"Today we'll be doing foot speed drills," said Robin.  
  
"First to that tree wis," said Robin, gesturing to a tree far off in the distance.  
  
The Titans nodded their understanding.  
  
"Ready...Set...TITAN'S GO!," yelled Robin and the Titans were sprinting off.  
  
Beast Boy sprinted forward, passing Cyborg and Starfire with minimal effort, then slowly passing Raven. Pulling up to Robin, neck and neck they ran for a while, then Beast Boy, putting on an extra burst of speed, he shot past Robin. Speeding ever closer to the young, newly planted tree. Then he collapsed. He hit the ground face first, going into a tumbling roll. Actually picking up speed, he clammed into the several inch think tree, snapping it in half.  
  
"Beast Boy!," Starfire cried out, as she took to the air, picking up Robin and setting him down as she landed at Beast Boy's side, Raven doing the same for Cyborg.  
  
"I can barely feel his pulse," said Robin, checking for pulse at both neck and wrist.  
  
"I'll call for an ambulance," Siad Cyborg, popping a cell phone from an alcove in his arm.  
  
One and a half hours later  
  
The Titans were waiting in the Visitor's Area of the hospital. The whole hospital, even the lobby, reeked of disinfectant and medicine. After their wait, which seemed a dozen lifetimes long, the doctor, whose nametag said 'Geronde', came out of Beast Boy's room.  
  
"One question first, are his jokes always that corny?," asked Doctor Geronde.  
  
The Titans all nodded together.  
  
"Ok, now that all the formalities are out of the way," Doctor Geronde smiled weakly, "Beast Boy will be fine, but he's suffering from a severe case of anemia."  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt, but what is anemia?," asked Starfire quietly.  
  
"No apologies necessary, what I meant was, blood wise, he's as dry as a bone," responded the Doctor.  
  
"How has such a thing come to happen?," asked Starfire. She hunched up her shoulders and continued, "Was he bitten by a...," she looked from side to side, "...vamplier?"  
  
"Starfire, it's vampire, and they aren't real," corrected Robin, struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"Still, the mention of vampires brings me to the next subject," Doctor Geronde said, pausing to cough into the nook of his elbow, "when we removed his turtleneck sweater, we found bruises on his neck, and judging by the weather, I think we can safely assume he was wearing the sweater to hide them."  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," said Robin to himself.  
  
"When I asked him about it, he lied, I know that because he couldn't keep his story straight, probably because of blood loss," speculated the Doctor, "first he got it in the accident today, then he fell down some stairs, then his turtleneck was too tight."  
  
"Actually, he can never keep his story straight," said Cyborg.  
  
"Not neccesarily, the best kept secrets are one you never know about and the best secret keepers are people who you'd never suspect," replied Raven, who had been silent up to this point.  
  
"Raven, I'd love to talk politics with you, but is now really the time?," asked Cyborg.  
  
"Forget it. I geuss I'll get to the point. The secret Beast Boy is keeping is mine. Yesterday, we got into an arguement, and I lost control for a little bit...," explained Raven, "I didn't want anyone to know, so I asked him not to tell...and thats all."  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Doctor Ima Kwack, the hospital's resident psychiatrist, and I couldn't help overhearing. Robin, is it? May I speak to you in private?," said the shrink.  
  
"Sure," said Robin.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
"I have talked to the shrink, and she is of the opinion that Raven has been psychologically and physically abusing Beast Boy. After thinking it over, I have decided that it would be in the best intrests of the team to...let Raven go," said Robin solemenly to Starfire and Cyborg.  
  
"Are...you sure?," asked Cyborg.  
  
"Oh, this cannot be happening...," said Starfire quietly.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Raven, we know what really happened, and I've decided...to kick you off the team," said Robin.  
  
"FINE. If you won't believe me, then I'll go," said Raven, with just a hint of anger.  
  
As Raven flew off a loud crash was heard in Beast Boy's room. It appeared Beast Boy had finally escaped the clutches of the doctors and nurses.  
  
"ROBIN! HOW COULD YOU! I heard what you said! Raven was telling the truth! She was never abusing me!," shouted Beast Boy at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I quit. I resign in protest. I'm not going to let you do this to the girl I love," said Beast Boy as he turned into an eagle and flew out a window to track Raven down.  
  
"I always suspected he had a crush on her, but love?," said a shocked Cyborg.  
  
Starfire was very disraught with all this and was bawling her eyes out, soaking the shrink with tears. And the shrink started to spark and blur and then melt. After she finished melting, all that was left were some wires, servos, a few pieces of electronics, and a hardrive with an emblem imprinted on it. Slade's emblem.  
  
"Slade," said Robin in a scary tone of voice.  
  
(A.N. I'm feeling ill and just gonna post this now, as I finally finished it. This is not the final version check back in a day or two for a proofread version. Now I g2g b4 I throw up.) 


End file.
